See the background section of WO2007/031081 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
To date, strategies aimed at inhibiting apolipoprotein B function have been limited to Lp(a) apheresis, antibodies, antibody fragments and ribozymes. Moreover, low biostability and/or low binding affinity antisense oligonucleotides have been disclosed and claimed in PCT publication WO 00/97662, WO 03/11887 and WO 2004/44181.
Consequently, there remains a need for additional agents capable of effectively antagonize apolipoprotein B function and consequently lower the plasma Lp(a) level.
The present invention provides effective Locked Nucleic Acid (LNA) oligomeric compounds and their use in methods for modulating apolipoprotein B expression, ApB-100, including inhibition of the alternative isoform of apolipoprotein B ApoB-48.